


Banjos and Balloons

by hypothetical_otters



Series: Fandot Creativity [2]
Category: Diary of a provincial lady (The Mighty Fin)
Genre: F/M, Fandot Creativity, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 00:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3269678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypothetical_otters/pseuds/hypothetical_otters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Banjo (finally) proposes to Goo-Goo</p>
            </blockquote>





	Banjos and Balloons

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first prompt of the fandot creativity evening (the title). what is here was written in fifteen minutes and isn't done. I'm posting this second because I plan on continuing it, but i thought I'd post it anyway. the characters don't belong to me, they belong to Robbie Hudson (because they are original characters set in E.M. Delafield's universe)

Banjo waits in the hall where the last party was held. He had the room specially decorated, in his own way which was fairly expensive but quite ridiculous looking. The room is full of balloons, flowers, and there were glasses and a bottle of champagne for him and Goo-Goo to celebrate, or for him to drown his sorrows after he asks the question that’s been weighing on his mind for a while now.   
Normally, Banjo isn’t the sort of person to get bogged down in the details or to think things through properly, but this he has been planning for a very long time, since before they were even together. Banjo has been thinking up a speech in order to properly tell Goo-Goo just how much he loves her. The speech in his mind could currently go for hours, and he would still have more things to say to his... well the woman he hopes will soon become his fiancé.   
He is so deep in thought, and some people would be concerned by this, that he doesn’t notice the doors open and Goo-Goo walks in. She coughs and he jumps at the noise.  
“You are bally wonderful” he says, and she giggles at him. He suddenly forgets all the things he was planning to say and decides to just say what he can.   
“I’ve realised, Goo-Goo, that you are perfect. And I should have done this a long time ago. but you are the best girl a chap could hope for. even when all we were was chums, you were a bally good friend.”  
He starts his speech before realising that he should probably be down on one knee.


End file.
